


Fragile Hope [vore]

by SkeletalSailor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, Fatal Vore, Other, Very VERY BAD END, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalSailor/pseuds/SkeletalSailor
Summary: Prompto didn't want to die like this. [Ardyn/Prompto vore]





	Fragile Hope [vore]

**Author's Note:**

> and here we go with experimenting with under-written bizarre kinks agaaaaain 
> 
> Warning: If you don't know what vore is, or are uncool with it, or are into it but not into vore that contains graphic digestion, i would prooooobably turn away now.

Prompto didn't want to die. Not like this.

Ardyn's stomach gurgled around him, the acids colored a sickly black as it sizzled and burned at his clothes.

"P-Please..." Prompto was struggling to breath; Ardyn had been toying with him. Sucking in air to let him breath before he could pass out from suffocation. "Don't do this."

Ardyn simply chuckled, and Prompto could feel the man's hand pressing from the outside of his gut, a mocking gesture of tenderness.

"Let me guess, you don't want to die?" Ardyn chuckled darkly. "You'll do anything to be freed, yes?"

Prompto's eyes were tearing up; his clothes were almost entirely dissolved, and now the acids were eating at his skin, burning.

He was being digested; Ardyn was going to digest him. He was never going to see Noctis, ignis, or Gladio ever again. They would never find him; there'd be nothing of him left.

Something about that thought set off the ringing alarm bells of panic in his mind, and once again, he fought. He kicked, punched, tried any and everything to free himself from his slick, internal prison.

Hope sprang in his chest as he threw a hard elbow back, a sickly crunch sounding as his elbow connected with Ardyn's spine, undoubtedly snapping it. Prompto felt his space be compressed as Ardyn crumbled to the ground, paralyzed by the injury.

Prompto was relieved; he could escape. Ardyn couldn't stop him. He'd get to live!

Or so he thought, until Ardyn growled, starting to pull himself upright.

"No, no, no," Prompto muttered as he felt Ardyn's spine start to snap and spring back into place, his wounds steadily healing themselves.

"A fighter to the end," Ardyn leered. "How about you settle down?"

Ardyn sucked his stomach in, too hard and too quick. Prompto screamed as he felt the daemonic muscles crush him, snapping bones. He went slack, voice rasping as he whimpered.

Ardyn chuckled gleefully. "Hope is such a beautiful, fragile thing, is it not?"

Prompto whimpered, shaking with pain. Acid was getting into his wounds, causing him more agony than Prompto could've ever imagined in his life.

Prompto sobbed, his cries and quiet begs muffled by the growls and churning of the stomach around him. His vision started to go hazy, the pain overtaking him.

And then he was no more.

 

* * *

 

 

Ardyn hummed as his bloated gut glorped and gurgled, churning the peppy photographer into mush inside him.

"Mm, I live for when they stop struggling," Ardyn chuckled, hands rubbing his stomach which sloshed with his movements. The blonde inside was likely no more than a paste being eagerly absorbed by his body at this point.

Ardyn meant to let out a sigh of content, instead interrupted with a loud belch as the air in his gut forced it's way out. "Good heavens, how rude of me. Not that you're able to complain much, are you, dear Prompto?"

"Prompto!" a voice called from down the hallway.

A second, rougher voice shouted soon after, "Prompto, where are you!?"

Ardyn chuckled, leaning back as the voices and footsteps came closer, closer, until the door was kicked in, panicked expressions painting the trio's faces; the Crown Prince and his royal retinue. Or rather, what was left of it.

"You!" Noctis growled, sword held firm, ready to strike. "Where is he?! Where is Prompto?!"

"Oh, dear," Ardyn stood, a faint smile tugging at his lips. "I'm afraid you just missed him."

Ignis didn't know exactly what was happening. His vision was gone, and that was by far a hindrance. But he had learned to pay attention to his much more sensitive ears because of it. He learned to pay attention to what he heard.

And what he heard were gurgles; powerful sloshes and churns of digestion, the clanking of metal against itself that Ignis could only match to the indigestible metal buttons and accents of their clothing.

"Noctis," Ignis nudged, fear and worry nagging in the back of his mind.

Ardyn felt gas bubbling up his throat, and though he loathed to be rude, he loathed the discomfort of holding it in even more, and so, he let out yet another long belch, the air roaring past his lips.

And then, something else shot up his throat. Not air, not vomit, but a solid item, that flew from Ardyn's maw and clanked onto the ground with a crash.

A camera.

 _Prompto's_ camera.

Gladio and Noctis reeled back, disgusted and torn by the sight and implication. Only then did they notice the distended gut of the chancellor, the sickening sounds coming from him.

"You..." Noctis muttered, "You killed him. You ate Prompto!"

Ardyn chuckled as Gladio stepped forward, a pitiful attempt at defending the prince.

"Now now, your highness, no need to fret." Noctis froze as Ardyn smirked darkly, taking slow steps towards them. "You'll all be joining him soon enough."

**Author's Note:**

> (lowkey almost didn't post this because it's way weirder kink than what i usually post under my main Pseud but hey why not)


End file.
